Revealed Love
by sproxy23
Summary: After recovering from capture, Kira finds herself in a desperate situation. Odo has been taken away and she feels that it is her duty to save him, no matter what. Sequel to Unknown Love.
1. Kira's truth speech

Hello and welcome to Reavealed Love. As i said in the summary, it's the sequel to Unknown Love and i know that some people have been waiting for this.

Well i know this is a little late but school does keep you busy so without further ado, here is Chapter 1. Enjoy!

Chapter 1 – Kira's truth speech

Major Kira Nerys sat in the Promenade with Lt. Jadzia Dax but she was only half listening to what she had to say. She was looking at the bar. Odo and Quark were having one of their arguments again.

"Kira, are you listening to me?" Dax's voice was faint in her brain but it did bring her back to reality.

"Sorry Jadzia. My mind is elsewhere today. What did you say?"

"I said," Dax sounded annoyed, "I wonder what Quark has done this time."

"Why don't we go and find out?" Kira answered.

"Do you think we should?"

Kira's answer to that was getting up and walking to the bar. Dax, reluctantly, followed. But when Kira's and Odo's eyes met Kira couldn't speak to ask what had happened. She just turned and walked, almost ran, back to her quarters. Odo called Dax over to ask what that was about but Dax couldn't give him an explanation.

"I'm sorry Odo. I don't understand it either.

In her quarters, Kira was pacing. She needed to tell Odo how she felt but ever she he had saved her she hadn't been able to say even a word to him. It had been like her mouth was stuck together every time she tried to talk to him. Frustrated, she decided to go to bed. She got into her night clothes and got into bed. But sleep wasn't what she needed. Nightmares flooded into her head, one after the other, never stopping until she woke up. She knew what she had to do. She got up and dressed.

"Kira to Odo," she waited for a reply but when it didn't come she said, "Kira to Odo please respond." That time she was worried. "Computer, where is Constable Odo?"

"Constable Odo is not on board the station."

"Kira to Sisko"

"Go ahead"

"We have a problem. Odo is missing"

In the meeting room Kira was describing what had happened since she had left the promenade including, even though she didn't want to think about it, her nightmares. When she finished there was a hushed silence.

"Maybe," Dax broke the silence, "he was taken, like you were."

"If he has," replied Kira, "Then I must save him."

Sisko slammed his hand on the table and said,

"I will not allow it. My head of security may be gone but that is no reason for my first officer to go too."

"Captain, may I talk to you alone?" Kira asked, with a slight edge to her voice.

"Of course Major. This meeting has ended." Kira waited until everyone had gone before presenting her argument.

"Captain, you have got to let me go. Odo risked his life for me so I am in his debt. If I save _his_ life then the debt will have been paid. Plus . . ." Kira stopped in mid sentence.

"Yes?" Sisko prompted.

"I love him," Kira said in little more than a whisper.

"I understand," Sisko replied trying not to grin, "The thing is Major, that I can't let you go off to save Odo alone even if you own him big (which you do) or even if you love him. I'm sorry but I cannot allow it"

"Please Captain!" Kira was on her knees with tears running her face. "I am begging you. A life without Odo wouldn't be worth living. I don't care if he doesn't love me in return but need him by my side otherwise could not function just as the main computer on the station could be shut down. Please, I am asking you one last time to reconsider you decision." And with that Kira fell to the floor, her head in her hands weeping silently.

"I'm sorry Major," Sisko answered her speech in his no-nonsense tone and left the room leaving a dishevelled Kira alone crying sadly into her hands.

sproxy23: well now that the first chapter has ended, you readers have a job to do. Its called reviewing coz i hope you liked it.


	2. Pain, Guilt and Relenting

Chapter 2 – Pain, Guilt and Relenting

Hours past and still Kira lay on the floor. She had cried herself to sleep the previous night but the nightmares had returned again. She sat up, her face tear stricken, and thought harder than she had ever done before and just as it came to her she ran out of the room and headed for Quark's.

Meanwhile in his office of OPS, a man was pacing. Sisko was worried about what he had done to Kira. He had tried to contact her but she hadn't replied. He had told Dax about it, of course, but that still hadn't relieved his pain.

"Dax to Sisko," the Trill's voice sounded over the comm. line and Sisko was brought back to reality and quickly answer as though nothing had happened.

"Go ahead,"

"Someone is accessing Odo's Personal Record."

Sisko didn't reply but instead he walked out of his room and over to the Trill who's previous host had been his best friend.

"Report" he snapped a little more aggressively than he had planned but luckily Dax didn't comment on it.

"Quark is using Kira's access codes to look at Odo's Personal Record."

"Which parts is he looking at?"

"His measurements." Dax sounded surprised and wondered why Quark would want Odo's measurements and why he was using Kira's access codes. Even though she had all these questions buzzing round the mind she still heard Sisko say,

"Leave him to it. I will surprise him myself."

She decided to keep her thoughts to herself. At least for the moment.

Meanwhile Sisko had left OPS for the Promenade and Quark's. When he got there, Quark was serving Jake and Nog some of there favorite Volcano Sundaes and denied, as usual, the accusations.

_I sure hope Odo gets back soon. He is much better at this type of thing than me, _thought Sisko. But just as he was going to use force to make the Ferengi confess, Kira stepped out. Her face was still tear stricken but her face was firm.

"He has my authority to look at the files because he is making me a holosuite program. Is there anything wrong with that?" she said, hesitated then added in a whisper so only Sisko could hear. "murderer."

"No, carry on," he replied and didn't comment on the hurtful comment that Kira had whispered to him but he did have tears in his eyes. He hoped, as he walked back to his quarters, that Kira hadn't noticed.

Hours later, in the Sisko quarters, Benjamin was still upset. He had locked the door so that no-one could come in. He didn't want any comforting from anyone. Then a voice was heard in the room and Sisko felt a weird sensation as he heard his son, Jake, over the comm. system.

"Dad, can you open the door. I'm hungry, I've no money and I need some sleep." Jake was outside whining to come in. Sisko didn't answer but just turned away from the door and tried to block out as much sound as he could. '_Shut up Jake. Can't you see the pain I'm in. Can't you see I'm ripe with guilt. Go and see Dax, or someone else, just leave me ALONE!' _Sisko thought desperately. He tried to speak it but the words couldn't come out. Jake hammered on the door for what seemed like forever. Then a new voice sounded in the room. It was Dax, she said,

"Benjamin, stop kidding around. Stop being selfish and start thinking about your son. Unlock the door and we can talk about it like old times."

Sisko listened to what she had to say then got up, turned the comm. system off and lay back down facing away from the door. Outside the door Sisko could here muttering and noises which sounded like the computer. Then the door opened.

"What is going on, Benjamin?" It was Dax who asked the question.

Sisko felt anger boil up inside him. He got up and faced Dax, who was just about to say something, when Sisko roared out at her and said in the roar,

"HOW DARE YOU OVERRIDE THE DOOR? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M IN PAIN? CAN'T YOU SEE THE GUILT?" Sisko was well into his stride as he walked toward her. He grabbed her and pinned her to the wall and shouted into her face.

"IF YOU EVER DARE TO TRY THIS AGAIN, I WILL . . . WILL. . . "Sisko paused and whispered, "let you use your imagination for that"

Behind him Jake piped up,

"She was only trying to help Dad," but that only made Sisko angrier. He threw Dax away and she crashed into the table. He charged at Jake and shouted,

"SHUT UP! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! GO AND CREATE HAVOC WITH NOG!" He slapped Jake and threw him and Dax out of his quarters. "AND STAY OUT!"

Sisko breathed heavily, closed and locked the door, then changed the access codes. '_Now try and get in.' _He thought evilly but the guilt and pain then washed over him and he flopped onto his bed and started to cry. Through his tears he said 4 names.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Dax. Kira. Odo. Jake. "

Meanwhile outside his quarters, Jake Sisko was trying to bring Dax round. When it didn't work he walked to the nearest comm. unit and said,

"Jake Sisko to Bashir. Medical Emergency outside my quarters. "

"Who is it?" came the reply.

"Lt. Dax and me"

"On my way. Bashir out.

Within 10 minutes Bashir arrived. He asked Jake what had happened but wouldn't say who had hurt him and Dax. Bashir transported all 3 of them to the infirmary. Jake was fine with only a large bruise on his cheek but the same couldn't be said for Jadzia. She was unconscious but, luckily, her vital signs were stable.

Meanwhile Sisko had transported to the promenade where he knew Kira would be after asking Quark _nicely _if he knew where Kira was. He found her in a holosuite having dinner with a holographical Odo.

_That is why Quark wanted Odo measurements - for this program. _Sisko thought before he interrupted.

"Computer, end program," he said. The background vanished along with the table, chairs and Odo himself. Kira fell to the floor with a bump.

"What did you do that for?" she said very indignantly,

"I wanted to talk to you about Odo."

"Leave me alone. First you stop me from saving him then you destroy his holographic self," her voice grew higher and louder as she got more and more upset, "Just leave me ALONE!" Before Sisko could stop her, she had run out and whispered "Murderer" to him again. The pang of guilt seared though him again but he was too late to catch her as she ran to her quarters. Sisko sighed and decided to talk to Kira what ever it took. He didn't want to hurt anyone again. Another pang of guilt seared through him and he hoped that Dax and Jake were alright. But for now he needed to talk to Kira and he headed for her quarters.

In her quarters on level 6, Kira was crying and looking at the only picture she could. _Odo was very important to me_ she thought _and now Sisko has killed him by not letting save him. _

The doorbell rang and it brought Kira out of her thoughts.

"Come in if your name isn't Benjamin Sisko." Kira said to the door.

Benjamin Sisko came through door.

"Didn't you hear what I said? I said to come in if your name _isn't_ Benjamin Sisko and unless you have very recently changed your name then you shouldn't be here." Kira snarled at him with look of disgust on her face.

"My name is _Captain_ Benjamin Sisko." Sisko replied calmly.

"That's your rank not your name," Kira said without the trace of respect.

"Fine if you want to play it that way, my name is Benjamin _Lafayette_ Sisko." Sisko's voice was still calm. _Damn foiled_ thought Kira but said instead,

"What do you want?"

"To talk to you about Odo but if you don't want to rescue him I'd better go." Sisko made for the door but Kira called out to him.

"Wait, does that mean I can go?"

"Yes but only when Lt. Dax is better. I wish her to go with you." Sisko didn't want her to go alone, it may not be safe.

_I would rather Jadzia didn't come but this might be my only way of saving Odo_, Kira thought.

"OK, I'll go with Lt. Dax."

"Good, I'm glad we got that sorted," and with those words Sisko left Kira and her quarters.


	3. In The Infirmary

Chapter 3 – In the Infirmary

Walking quickly down the Promenade, Sisko soon found himself outside the infirmary. He walked in and saw Dax lying on the table. He ran toward her but hit a force field. Picking himself up, he saw Doctor Julian Bashir and Jake also on the other side of the force field. He called out to the doctor,

"Doctor, why is this force field here?"

"Jake told me that someone had hurt him and Jadzia," said Bashir without looking up, "but he wouldn't say who so I took necessary precautions. There are also transporter compression shields around her too so don't try anything, captain."

Sisko looked confused,

"What do you mean Doctor?" he asked

"I mean Jake finally told me that the reason Jadzia is like this. It was your fault," came the reply. Bashir still didn't bother to look up at him.

Sisko stuttered some words before finally saying,

"It's a long story, "he turned to his son, "Jake, how are you? I'm really sorry for hurting you. Please forgive me and let me in." But Jake just took a tentative step to the left which took him behind Bashir. Sisko turned to go but Jake managed to poke his head out to call his father back,

"Dad?" he asked very quietly indeed.

Sisko had reached the door but as it slid open, all the captain said was,

"I don't want to hurt again," and then he was gone.

((A/N) I don't usually do this but,)

Jadzia Dax POV

I mind woke up. I heard sounds which I couldn't distinguish. I managed to open my eyes and I saw a familiar face. Julian. I tried to speak but my mouth wouldn't open. I felt a hyperspray on my arm and relaxed. Words suddenly came out of my mouth.

"WhereamIwhereisBenjaminhowishehowamIwhathappenedhowlonghaveIbeenheredidanythinghappentoJake?" All the questions that had been in mind came tumbling out. Julian's face told me he hadn't understood a word of what I had said. I took deep breath and tried again.

"Where am I? Where is Benjamin? How is he? How am I? What happened? How long have I been here? Did anything happen to Jake?"

Julian's face relaxed and he said slowly,

"One question at a time, Jadzia. I will answer your questions though. You are in the infirmary. Captain Sisko is in OPS and he's fine. You're fine. From what Jake told me, you were knocked out when the captain through you into a table, and when he tried to defend you he got a sharp slap before getting thrown out of his quarters but he is also fine. Just a little shaken. Now I hope that answers your questions."

"Thank you, but . . ." was all I managed to croak out before Julian's comm. badge beeped.

"Sisko to Bashir," came the voice I knew so well.

"Yes captain" replied the doctor, rather stiffly than usual.

"I forgot to ask, how is Dax doing?"

"She's awake now sir."

"Great. I'll be right there."

"Sir . . ." but Julian was cut off.

"Sisko out," and communications were cut.

I groaned inwardly. Benjamin coming to see me could only end in more blood. I tried to get up to go but Julian stopped me. I looked at him with a look of terror on my face. Julian seemed to understand the whole thing in an instant. His expression changed from one of strained concentration to one telling me not to worry. And as if to complete the picture he said,

"There are force fields and transporter compression shields around here so no-one can hurt you."

"You, Jake, Worf," 3 names were all I could get out. But somehow Julian understood what I meant.

"Yes," he spoke quietly. "Me and Jake are the only ones in here with you but we would never hurt you. And it is Worf who has supported to the transporter compression shields around here."

Julian stopped and I heard footsteps. Benjamin. I quickly looked at Julian and said,

"Can I see him?"

Julian's answer was to ask Jake to help him lifting me up to sit on the bed. I closed my eyes as I was moved. When I stopped, I opened my eyes again and saw the commander of DS9. He looked fine but the expression on his face was one of sorrowful confusion.

"Dax," Benjamin said my name and breathed a sigh of relief. "You're alright!"

"Yes," My reply was a croak but I had to tell him my thoughts while I could. While he couldn't hurt me. But it wasn't the first time we had been on the opposite side off a force field. "But no thanks to you." Again my words were in a croak. Benjamin's expression turned, if possible, more confused.

"I'm sorry. Will you forgive me, Old Man?" I wasn't just a question, it was a plea.

"Benjamin, I don't really want to talk to you at the moment, "my croak of a voice said, "and I don't think your son wants to either. So why don't you so us both a favour and leave"

"But Dax, I need you." I could see the tears in his eyes that he was trying to keep back not just in front of me but in front of Jake.

"I said leave," I told myself not to be too harsh but he did knock me out for, the prophets knew who long. Benjamin just said,

"It's not just me who needs your help. It's Kira."

He turned and walked to the door.

"Kira?" I asked but he just left like I told him too. I sighed and looked again at Julian who, with Jake's help, lowered me back on to bed to lie down.

"How long am I going to be here?" I had to ask._ No point prolonging the inevitable_ I told myself.

"I don't know. " The words took a little longer than normal to sick in but when they did I had to groan inwardly again. Thoughts began to surface in my mind. _What was guilt and pain Benjamin mentioned before everything went black? Why does Kira need my help? _

"What is going on!" One of my thoughts came out of my mouth as a croaky shout even though I didn't want to happen. Julian and Jake both looked surprised at my outburst but Julian relaxed his face and called Kira on his comm. badge.

When she arrived, Julian made sure that she was allowed through the force field before she was asked any questions.

"Benjamin said that you need my help." I had asked the first question. My voice was getting better but it was still a croak.

"Captain Sisko has allowed me to rescue Odo but you have to go with me. I need your help to help me find him. I hope you are better soon because the more we waste here imagine what could be happening to Odo."

I sighed again. He was right of course but it wasn't my fault that Benjamin had done what he had done. But why had he done what he had done?


	4. A Demented Song

Thank you for waiting for this chapter. I've tied up will schoolwork. At least it builds up the tension becauseI know that there are a lot of readers out there who are wondeing where Odo is. Well here he is.

Chapter 4 – A Demented Song

Odo woke with a groan on hard sharp stones. He managed to open one eye. He saw a familiar face looking down at him but couldn't remember who it was.

"You took longer to wake up then I thought but I'm glad you have," said the face. Odo opened his other eye and realised who was staring at him. Ivek.

"Now I must answer the questions you are longing to ask yet I know you can't. You see the box was especially for you. You can't speak in it or change back to a liquid in it. So Kira will have to com within 16 hours or . . . Well you are here because I am sure that Kira will try to return the favour. Yes, I do know that you saved her. You are here again Odo. On the Goroolk. This time we are heading for Cardassia. But enough talk. Time for what we are here for. The torture. Here is the song. It is song from the 21st century but I changed it. I wonder if you can recognise which song it was. Computer, load Odo Kira Ivek 1 and play."

Suddenly music filled the room and it made Odo sit and listen.

"Summer has come and passed  
The guilty should never last  
wake me up when Kira is dead  
like my fathers come to pass  
she will soon pay the price  
wake me up when the Major is dead  
here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
she is drenched in pain again  
wishing she were dead  
I will never forget  
what she did and what I lost  
wake me up when Kira is dead  
summer has come and passed  
the guilty should never last  
wake me up when Kira is dead  
ring out the bells again  
like we did when the hanging began  
wake me up when the Major is dead  
here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
I'm glad she is in pain again  
because of what she did  
I will never forget  
what she did and what I lost  
wake me up when Kira is dead

Summer has come and passed  
The guilty should never last  
wake me up when Kira is dead  
like my father's come to pass  
she will now pay the price  
wake me up when the Major is dead  
wake me up when Kira is dead

As the song ended Ivek looked over at Odo who was still lying on the stones but his eyes had closed as if he weren't interested in what he had just heard. But inside he was full of anger _but_ he told himself _don't show it to him. _

"Fine," Ivek sneered at Odo, "try this on for size. Computer, load Odo Ivek 3 in 10 seconds." Ivek quickly left the room. And the end of the countdown pain somehow seared though the shapeshifter and he screamed.

Outside looking through the window, Ivek chuckled.

In the infirmary of DS9, Kira gasped and cried out,

"ODO!"


	5. The Bond

Hey I'm sorry for the last chapter coz I know that not much happened but trust me that it will be important soon. You may find out sooner than you think.

Chapter 5 – The Bond

"Major?" asked Dr. Julian Bashir.

Major Kira Nerys did answer but collapsed onto the floor of the infirmary.

"Major!" exclaimed Bashir and picked her up and carried her to the nearest bed. As soon as she touched the bed she woke up and said,

"Sisko, bond, Odo." Her speaking seemed impaired by the shock. But the shock of what was what the doctor couldn't work out. He fumbled about for a hyperspray and when he found one injected it into Kira's arm. She felt a sensation that she had never felt before. It seemed to be composed of pain and comfort and rolled in to one. Her eyes widen and she said,

"Thank you doctor, it seems to work, now can I go see the captain, it's very important."

Bashir decided to let Kira leave, so the forcefield was dropped and Kira left with another hyperspray in case of another attack. Kira nearly ran down the Promenade to the turbolift and when she arrived in OPS, she nearly tripped up on the steps leading up to Sisko's office in her haste to get there. Sisko was playing with his baseball when she entered and sat down in front of him. The first thing she did with put the hyperspray Bashir had given her on the table for Sisko to see. When he looked quizzically at it then at her she shook her head and tried to get her breath back. When she felt able to speak she said,

"Bond me Odo bond."

Again Sisko looked quizzically at her and she tried again to make her point clear.

"Me and Odo seem to have a bond." She paused and tried to decide how to put her next words. Sisko's look was the prompt she needed. "You are the only one who I have told about my love of Odo so you are the only one I can about anything connected to it. I don't ask your help as my commanding officer but as a friend." At that moment Kira heard something in her ears which sounded like part of a song, but it made her collapse like she did in the infirmary and she knew it had a connection with Odo.

'Summer has come and passed  
The guilty should never last  
wake me up when Kira is dead'

She opened her eyes to see Sisko leaning over her and she said,

"Hyperspray" in a very horse and quiet voice but Sisko got the message and reached up to his desk to grab the hyperspray. As soon as his hands grasped it he leant back down and injected it in the major's arm. She felt the same sensation of pain and comfort but felt better. She closed her eyes and tried to recall what he made her collapse. But another thought crossed her mind, one which seemed more important, one which she voiced aloud the commander of the station she lived on who was leaning over her. Her eyes opened and widen once more and when she spoke it was in the same hoarse voice as before but it was louder, stronger and more urgent.

"Did you tell anyone of what I told you?"

Sisko shook his head but stopped half way though and said,

"Lt. Dax knows we had a row/conversation but I didn't tell her everything you told me."

Kira sighed in relief and choosing her words carefully said,

"So she doesn't know about what I think of Odo"

Sisko shook his head again and Kira sighed in relief again. With that matter out of the way, the thought of her collapse surfaced in her mind and she heard the 3 lines of the song and the connection was certain. She looked at Sisko to try and tell him without words to ask her why she collapsed but this time Sisko didn't understand. She turned away. The words were ringing in her ears though they didn't have a tune.

'Summer has come and passed  
The guilty should never last  
wake me up when Kira is dead'

She stood up and once again sat down on the chair opposite Sisko with the hyperspray on the desk. She didn't know how to say what had happened. She just sat and looked into Sisko eyes, trying to make him understand. There was an awkward silence. Sisko opened his mouth and Kira thought she had got through to him, but he closed it and the sensation disappeared. Kira now opened her mouth but realised that she didn't know what to say and closed it again. After another minute of silence both Sisko and Kira spoke the same thing at the same time,

"What were you going to say?"

Kira blushed and said,

"You first, captain."

Sisko obliged and asked the question Kira had hoped he would ask,

"What made you collapse?" and as words registered with Kira she realised she had finally got through to him, or had he figured it out on his own. He decided she didn't care and told him about what she had heard and the connection she was sure it had with Odo. When she had finished Sisko just sat back and started to play with his baseball, but a glance at Kira disgruntled face made he put it down and say,

"So these visions, I suppose we should call them, are making you collapse and unable to speak?"

Kira nodded as is she was unable to speak at that moment. Sisko seemed to come to a decision. "I think we should tell Dax. She is going with you when she gets better so she should be told." He didn't bother to mention that if it wasn't for him, she would be better. Kira didn't seem too happy with that idea and suggested a compromise.

"Why don't we tell her the words but nothing else? I don't want her to know my feelings." Kira suggested. Sisko agreed and Kira left. She did not, however, head for the infirmary, but for her quarters where she sat down and asked a series of question to the computer.

Hours later Kira hadn't made much progress. She had been trying to find out where the lyrics, for knew now, they were part of a song, came from. But she had found out some things. She knew the song from which the lyrics came was not a real song. She also knew that there were lyrics like it from an old 21st century song by an old 21st century band called Green Day. The song was called 'Wake Me Up When September Ends' and she had listened to it to try and find out where the lyrics she knew were from. She found them in 3 places in the song were they could be, and the place that she thought they would be from was the beginning.

She decided that it was time to see Dax and tell her what she had agreed with Sisko to tell her, and what not to tell her.


	6. Magic

Hello, I know this is a very short chapter but i have been pushed for time lately. If i ever get some free time, i will add more to this chapter and change it or do the next one. Thank you (BTW this is my rubbishest chapter yet soz)

Chapter 6 – Magic

Kira tore through the promenade to the infirmary and in her haste to tell Dax what she knew, forgot about the forcefield.

"This is an infirmary Major, please control you're yourself!" cried Bashir without looking up. But when Kira didn't answer, he looked around and saw her lying on the ground. Bashir dropped the forcefield and brought her inside. Kira woke up and saw Dax.  
"Dax, I have some things to tell you." But then the head ache kicked in and Kira lay back down and groaned.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been in such a hurry. You ran into the forcefield," laughed Bashir.

"Is it still necessary?" asked Kira

"Still necessary?" started Bashir, but Dax cut across him.

"What was it you were going to tell me?" she asked. Glad for an excuse to stop talking to the doctor, Kira gave Dax the padd she was holding which contained all the things she was willing to tell Dax about the mission and the bond. But as soon as Dax had finished reading, she had to give Kira some bad news.

"I'm sorry Kira but Julian says I wont be fit enough to return to duty for another 3 months and even then I could go on the mission for and few weeks afterwards. I'm really sorry." But Kira had shouted,

"He'll be dead by then!" and ran away back to her quarters trying to hid her tears.

After crying all night, again, Kira decided to visit Jadzia and apologise for the way she had behaved the day before. But before she could get ready, the doorbell rang. Kira invited the person in, but when she saw who it was nearly fainted. Dax was standing in the doorway, all dressed up in her uniform and with a bag on her back.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked with a smile as Kira looked in amazement. After a minute, Kira smiled back and said,

"Odo, here we come!

While this was happening, Odo was listen to the song again while Ivek sat and watched him. But by now Odo had realised what was going on. Ivek would torture him for an hour or so then go away for and hour or so. But there was one thing he didn't know. Odo was fighting the box and was able to be a liquid for 30 minutes at a time which helped him stay solid for longer. He just needed to help Kira find him and then he would be alright. _I must help her find! I must help her!_ And as he thought it, a part of him leaked out of the box and head in the direction of the DS9 infirmary


	7. Finding each other

Well, hasn't it been a long time. Over a year in fact. Sorry for the wait but my Stargate SG-1 obseesion has taken over most of my brain, that and my GCSE's (exams in England which are very important - for any international readers) are nearing so... Anyway, here is chapter 7 and I hope to finish it very soon. Enjoy and review please.

Chapter 7: Finding each other

Kira was sitting at the back of the runabout holding on to the picture of Odo she had brought with her. She didn't know how she knew that they were going tin the right direction, she just knew. They had checked the logs of the ships nearby. The one she was after was the same one that had taken her – the Goroolk. There was a beep from the computer and Kira looked up at her companion who gestured for her to join her at the front of their ship. Kira got up and sat down next to Dax before speaking.

"What you got?" Dax looked at her and smiled

"The Goroolk." Kira smiled back at her and looked down at the sensor readings. It was a shame that she couldn't detect Odo with the sensors. Kira jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be OK, Nerys." Kira just nodded, he tongue was so tied that she didn't even mind Dax from using her first name. As they got closer, they knew that the Goroolk must have picked them up on sensor but they did nothing.

Ivek laughed at Odo's pain but then became deadly serious.

"Why haven't you died yet? You should be been gone hours ago." Ivek increased the pain before informing him of the runabout that was closing in on them. "I can't wait for Kira to see you in that state knowing that she will be like too." Ivek laughed again and left.

Kira docked the ship and told Dax to stay.

"I have to do this myself. Ivek wants me not you." Dax reluctantly agreed and as Kira left the ship, she closed the hatch and waited. Not wanting to undock the ship in case warning Ivek that Kira had back-up.

As Kira rounded the first corner she spotted something glistening on the floor. She bent down and recognised it as part of Odo's natural state. She knew it was Odo's; the bond with it was too strong to be anyone else's. It moved in the direct she was heading and she followed it for a few minutes before coming face to face with Ivek. He was standing in front of the door in which Odo's part has disappeared under. This helped both of the couple. Odo knew that Kira was here and she knew where he was. All she had to do was get past Ivek.

"Well, well, well. Major Kira Nerys. What a surprise." Sarcasm was evident in his voice but not for long. Kira punched him in the jaw and he fell backwards into the door. Kira pulled out her phaser and didn't hesitate to fire it at her enemy. Not wanting to sink to his level, she had had it on stun. After pulling Ivek out of the way of the door, Kira opened it and could hear the song clearly in her head again. She pushed it out of her mind and saw the box in the middle of the room. There was Odo, squashed inside. Without thinking, she grabbed the box and headed back towards the runabout.

After stepping over Ivek and running around the corner, she opened the door and, as soon as Dax had closed the door and set off, tried to open the box in which Odo was encaged in.


End file.
